The Problem With Imprinting
by Lady Lilith La Belle
Summary: One-Shot mini rant against imprinting 3rd person POV most likely Leah looking at everything outside of herself
1. Part 1

Supposedly, imprinting is supposed to have the outcome of passing wolf genes most effectively. But when Leah phased, that went into question. Because she stopped having her menstrual, the whole thought of reproduction purposes caused question between imprints and their mates. It all came down to two things in Leah's mind:

Actual Soulmates

Or

It was fate testing the strength of the wolves

It was supposed to be rare. That cause a theory in Jacob's mind:

A lot more wolves were going to be needed to kill leeches in the future

But Leah had wanted kids. Even thought they would never be with her first love, she craved to have a family of her own and be happy. Another problem came to her mind though:

Would she not be able to have kids until she found her imprint?

Would she ever find her imprint?

Why does fate keep intervening with her plans to move on with her life?

She came to the conclusion that her imprint was in the reservation since everytime she prepared to leave, fate intervened. She was going to marry Sam, nope, fate has him imprint on her cousin. She is ready to move on with her life and leave the reservation, no-no, fate gives her father a heart attack and she phases into a wolf for the first time. Thus, making her permanently connected to the place that has caused her enough pain over the years.

Jacob didn't ever want to imprint. He felt like he would be losing his independence like everyone who had imprinted has. He did not want to have to be forced to love someone. Imprinting was not love at first sight in both his eyes and Leah's. His had everything he needed to ground him. His father. His sisters. His pack. And his friends. An imprint wouldn't be necessary to keep him grounded to the pack. If anything, it causes a wegde. Once someone imprints, their imprint is the most important thing above any other life. The pack is supposed to be the defender of humans. Imprinting puts that second.

When Jacob imprinted on Renessmee Cullen, he felt everything that mattered to him, that tethered him, break. All that remained in the end was his tie to her. He hated it, but the imprint forced him to care about the hybrid child. He had no choice or say in the matter. In fact, just before he had imprinted, he wanted to take off with his pack to Canada. He wanted to build his own life away from all the leech drama and bad memories. But he could do none of that now. He was miserable and just as he predicted, the imprint made him feel happy about. He was no longer Jacob Black, True Alpha of La Push. He was the future of Renessmee Cullen.


	2. Part 2

The wolves of La Push only start phasing when vampires are near. With so many vampires around at a semi permanent location near them, that is what may have kicked the whole imprint ordeal into gear. The longer they stay around, what the wolves thought was rare and nearly impossible began to happen. A woman is a part of the pack. Over half of the pack has imprinted. But a theory came to Leah's mind a few days after the stand off with the Volturi:

Will the imprints dissappear as the vampire threat leaves?

Is imprinting even permanent?

Does phasing become easier to stop once they are gone?

If the imprint does go away, how many of the relationships that started because of imprinting will remain in tact?

If the imprint goes away, will the guys become more like themselves instead of lovesick zombies?

Unfortunately for Leah, she had been running with Jacob and Edward as she thought this. While Jacob growled and gave the expected mindless imprint answer, ~I will always love Nessie~, Edward reacted by stopping all his movements completely. She had him thinking now. He was not a wolf. He was not blinded by anyone's, Bella's, insistance that imprinting is destined and blah-blah-blah.

》》》Exhibit A

Jared knew his imprint for years before he phased and imprinting had him worshipping the ground she walks on

》》》Exhibit B

Both Leah and her cousin are of Quilute blood, imprinting on her cousin instead of Leah who has more Quilute genes made no sense.

Especially since Leah was able to have kids before she phased

》》》Exhibit C

Imprinting on a child, hence Jacob and Quil, only ensured that they would have to keep phasing so that they are able to be with their imprints.

While everyone else in the pack has imprints close to their age, they would have to stop phasing in order to age with their imprints

Unless the wolves are capable of imprinting again after their initial imprint dies

There was just so much they didn't know in regards to imprinting. It was supposed to be rare and that's all they knew. Their ancestors had multiple wives along with a single imprint. So what was the point. Their ancestors reproduced just fine with multiple wives and an imprint. There was no evidence that supported imprinting is a necessity.

Jacob imprinted of a hybrid child for goodness sake. She's half human, but what about when she grows up?

What if she doesn't want to be half human anymore?

What if she wants to be a full vampire one day?

What if she doesn't want to marry and reproduce with Jacob?

What if she falls in love with someone else?

Imprinting is non negotiable for the wolf that imprints. It is completely up to the woman. She has a say. She can reject the imprint and go on with her life not tied down to this place. Besides, everyone saw how amazed and intrigued Renessmee was when she saw Nahuel. It might be because they were so similar, being both hybrids. But I swear the spark in her eyes was brighter than every time she has ever looked at Jacob combined.

Jacob again growled at Leah's thoughts. But her thoughts weren't biased by a bond. She was only looking out for her alpha and trying to find him an out. Whether the imprint will allow Jacob to say it out loud or not, he is a slave to that girl because of this bond. Her interests are now his. He hasn't touched a single wrench or looked under the hood of a car since he imprinted. Everything that made him happy before no longer mattered. His world revolved around a girl who in the end may not even choose him.

And what if she finds a way to become a full vampire?

Would the imprint dissappear then?

Would Jake be able to have a choice 8n the matter for once?

As Edward listened to both Leah's and Jacob's thoughts, he realized that she was right. A question formed in his mind though. A question that he was glad no one could read his mind to hear right now:

Is Renessmee even right for Jacob when Jacob already has a girl in his life willing to help him even after his fate was thought to be sealed?


End file.
